Duplicitous
by princess-snow510
Summary: Long before Gil had become a cop, he was a hunter. When Gil looked into her eyes, the rings and of poisonous peridot and emerald greens, he grew terrified. A wolf is a wolf, even in a cage, even dressed in silk.
1. 00

_**He belonged to her...**_

_**Not because it was demanded...**_

_**But because it was something he couldn't help...**_

* * *

**2018**

Alone in a gilded cage, viridian green eyes clash with twinkling blue. On opposite sides of the room, one pulls a familiar book from the shelves the other fingers the stray pieces on a chess board.

"….Are you sure this is the way?"

"It's the only way." Small and crafty hands but flawlessly manicured hands flip through one of a hundred text that had lined the shelves.

"No...I don't believe that, there are other ways…"

"What does it matter as long as the end product is the same?" It was asked truly out of curiosity. "It is but a means to an end."

A heavy sigh is released into the air between them."It always matters if it hurts the one you love."

That naive curiosity turns thoughtful, pensive... "Futile. It will hurt regardless."

"I don't want to see him in pain." The statement is spat out with acid coated venom.

Dewy spring meadows turn to shards of dioptase within seconds. "Without pain, there would be no suffering, without suffering we would never learn from our mistakes. To make it right, pain and suffering is the key to all windows, without it, there is no way of life."

Silence surrounded them both. The book is set aside but the white king is picked up for closer inspection.

"Why do you despair there is beauty in pain and the incoming darkness."

Another sigh, though a fond and wistful smile is given. "I suppose there's beauty and darkness in everything: sorrow in joy, life in death, thorns on the roses. You can't escape pain and torment anymore then you can give up joy and beauty..."

A brief pause, before the same voice hardens, a desperate edge bleeding through. "Whatever happens, you can not stop."

"I won't." The sound of wheels on a chair rolling over blood colored Persian carpet. "Growth is painful. Change is painful-"

Footsteps ghosting across the floor before pausing at the door. "But nothing is as painful as staying stuck somewhere you don't belong, And I won't let him stay that way..."

The only sound after is the soft click of the door shutting as the guard guides them out.

Blue eyes twinkle at the prospect of oncoming excitement.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**1\. Right, as if I don't have my hands full with all my other fanfics but, come on...The Prodigal Son is just begging to be written for...**

**Malcolm**** and his blue blue eyes...**

**Extra Notes**

**This is a Vampire Diaries x Prodigal Son Crossover that takes place in the Prodigal Son world.**

** Dark/Morally Ambiguous - Bonnie Bennett**

**Bonnie Bennett x Malcolm Bright**

**Don't own TVD or PS. **

**Just my own OC's**


	2. 01

_**He belonged to her...**_

_**Not because it was demanded...**_

_**But because it was something he couldn't help...**_

* * *

**1998**

"Malcolm…_Malcolm_ listen to me, Bon-Bon you too. I want you both to remember something ok? Never forget my words…"

She never looked away from him as his eyes volleyed between them, coming to some internal conclusion when they finally landed on her. She didn't look away.

"No matter what people will say, you are _family_. This house is as much your home as it is Malcolm's, you will always be welcome here. Do not let _anyone_ make you feel otherwise." He said gravely and she could feel her head inclined slightly. His eyes moved to Malcolm then.

"Malcolm you're…you're _my _son. And I love you. And I will _always _love you, because we are the _same-"_

The emotion in his eyes was fathoms deep, yet they carried the warmth and life of the sunlit surface. They had a thousand hues of blue and a small touch of moonlight silver radiating in softly swooping arcs.

"_Get him out of here._" She could hear somewhere behind her Mrs. Whitley mutter and felt her lip twitch trying to morph into a scowl.

Mal tightened his already bruising grip. He had always been sensitive to her moods. Especially when they were rapidly declining.

Her low simmering ire threatening to flare out, but she couldn't...not now... she couldn't let them see...

He of course never missed a thing, his voice grew softer than even before. His eyes, they twinkled as they always did as he looked over them.

"Twilight and evening bell, and after that the dark. And may there be nor sadness nor rage of farewell, when I embark…"

She could feel herself releasing a heavy breath and he smiled. His arms twitched behind them. He wanted to touch them she knew, but could not...not any more.

She wanted his touch, his hugs could never be long enough for her.

In his arms she was safe and her worries disappeared like rain on summer earth. In that embrace she was cocooned better than any butterfly-to-be. She felt his skin and the gentle squeeze on her own. She bathed in his warmth and the smell of freshly laundered clothes. No matter when the end came it was too soon and she would launch a campaign for more.

But alas...there could be no more. Indefinitely.

So she didn't resist when Mal's arm slithered around her pulling her even closer to his body as the men, dressed in all blue stepped behind the man that had seen to her protection and care for as long as she could stand to remember.

She said nothing as they stood holding the gaze of twinkling azure stars until they could no longer.

She was there for him in his time of need, she was always there…silent and limp as a corpse, she let him pull her where ever he wanted.

Up the stairs, to the washroom, to his bedroom…

To Martian's amusement and Jessica's horror they had long since shredded the thin veil of personal boundaries…

To the washroom, down the stairs out the door into a cold and harsh world…

The whispers that had been there before, due to just petty jealousy and spite over their intellectual prowess and wealth, roared to life in a different and much more toxic way.

The eyes that followed their every move but mainly his because he was the one with the real connection to that man...he was the one with the risk of contamination... but of course she was always by his side; his shadow even through these trying times. Even so, they seemed to be waiting, anticipating for the day that Humpty was lean too far to the left when his shadow was no longer lingering about and fell off the edge of his ivory tower…

Like hell shed let it happen though, shed eat her left arm before she'd allow those unworthy worms to see Mal shatter in such a way.

She muffled his tears as he cried into her, only parting from him when she knew he was deep within the NREM stages of sleep.

She stared at her reflection, taking in the newest addition. The bruises would surely set in tomorrow.

The soft silk of her night gown grown wet and cold, she changed into a clean one before once more making her way toward his room.

She would wait until all those many eyes on them turned and found a shiny new toy to poke and prod with their hot poker of judgment and expectations.

She would wait…

Even when everything was slipping from their fingers right before their very eyes and it hurt..hurt..hurt…

She would wait.

She wasn't gone long, none the less he even deep within the REM muttered her name, his hands reaching out at the space she had laid almost frantically, his face scrunching up the longer he continued to grasp at nothing…

Small arms slowly encircled around his taller form, putting slight pressure on him.

"Mal...I'm here for you." She whispered softly the arm that was free from his iron clad grip petting his hair.

His body in response seemed to relax on instinct, fingers twirling in her hair before gripping tight. He pulled her closely towards him, their noses making contact and she eyed his bedroom door, it would not look good on her if they were discovered and then his face to make sure that he was in fact still deep within sleep.

"Always…and always..." Her lip twitched at the words, slurred with sleep and soft spoken but even still a demand.

And then she would collect her revenge on all that had wronged them.

"Always and always…"

* * *

**Extra Notes**

**This is a Vampire Diaries x Prodigal Son Crossover that takes place in the Prodigal Son world.**

**Dark/Morally Ambiguous - Bonnie Bennett**

**Bonnie Bennett x Malcolm Bright**

**Don't own TVD or PS.**

**Just my own OC's**


End file.
